The Look-See
Personality The Look-See is a very twisted and merciless creature, especially towards his victims, seemingly wielding no remorse for what happens to them. He is sadistic, cruel, and extremely demented, and has been this way as early as the 1930's. However, the Look-See doesn't always seem pleased when his victims have no remorse to show, as evident when he looks into Raymond's soul and sees he feels no guilt, frowning upon this realization and reluctantly letting him go. However, he will only kill on there occasions. 1. The person that he chose has failed to release, or 2. his helpers Or other people get in the way of killing the target. Or at least it seems like he has the tendency too, 3 They are greedy like Mary in season 2 who Rather have her pearl necklace than her dead son Physical Description The Look-See appears as a tall, well-built man. He's dressed in a grey blazer, a white button-up shirt with an open collar, pants and dress shoes. His long, black clawed hands wear fingerless red cloth gloves. His face is devoid of most features, lacking eyes, a nose, or ears. Crossing it is many bloody gashes, and his skin is a sickly pale orange. The only feature it does have is a large, lipless mouth filled with many pointed yellow teeth, and the mouth is almost always stretched to a sinister grin. Powers and Abilities * Super-Human Strength: The Look-See possesses a level of strength far beyond anything natural, as seen when it tears its victims apart with its bare hands, and also effortlessly lifting a fully grown human of the ground by his throat using only one hand. * Super-Human Durability: The Look-See is more resistant to damage than humans, as shown when it was only momentarily stunned by a stab to the neck or not reacting at all when stabbed again in the stomach. * Telekinesis: The Look-See has the power of moving objects without having to touch them, as shown when it tries to strangle Mary to death with her own necklace without even laying a hand on her. * Teleportation: The Look-See can appear and disappear at will, often appearing mere inches away from its prey to catch them more easily. * Telepathy: The Look-See can sense when a person is suffering from feelings of guilt, envy or obsession. It uses this to hunt down those its targets. * Shapeshifting: The Look-See can change its appearance, often taking the form of the person or object that fills its target with negative emotions, seemingly as a means to taunt them. Appearances Victims *Marlene (Season 1: "The Mistress Mind") *Jonathan (Season 1: "The Father's Hug") *Thomas (Season 2: "The Second Thief") *Mary Capshaw (Season 2: "The Second Love") *David Capshaw (Season 2: "The Second Hands") Trivia *Ironically, Sean Brison plays as another character in Season 1 of the Look-See, who has yet to of been seen more. *The Look-See has multiple similarities to the populor Creepypasta monster, Slenderman. *The Look-See appears in a large book (Seen in Season 3 of Sunny Family Cult), where he appears with a page of his own, and as well as in a page with Aponi, and Mordeo. *The Look-See and the Birch are both considered to be Crypt TV's most populor mascots. *The Look-See is well known for the quotes on notes saying "If you yourself cannot release, then it will come to take a piece", which also references his skin. *It is currently unknown what the pocket watch has to do with The Look-See. Gallery Season 1 Screenshot_20181015-201012.png|Episode 1 "The Wedding Hand" Screenshot_20181015-201308.png|Episode 2 "The Mistriss Mind" Screenshot_20181015-201354.png|Episode 3 "The Father's Hug" Screenshot_20181015-201429.png|Episode 4 "The Mysterious Man" Screenshot_20181015-201453.png|Episode 5 "The Backwards Watch" Screenshot_20181015-201736.png Season 2 Screenshot_20181015-201540.png|Episode 1 "The Second Home" Screenshot_20181015-201601.png|Episode 2 "The Second Thief" Screenshot_20181015-201616.png|Episode 3 "The Second Love" Screenshot_20181015-201627.png|Episode 4 "The Second Hands" Screenshot_20181015-201644.png Other shorts Screenshot_20181015-203241.png|SUNNY FAMILY CULT E3 "Devine Creatures" Screenshot_20181015-203446.png|SUNNY FAMILY CULT E4 "Violence In Her Soul" Screenshot_20181015-203416.png Screenshot_20181015-203422.png|In the book, along with Aponi and Mordeo Screenshot_20181015-203335.png|The Look-See attacking Taylor in her dream Miscellaneous 0.jpeg|The person who plays as him the-look-see.jpg 91502df44c2dfc4970ce037712a2565f.jpg Dl3w1b_UYAAuSIH.jpg|Sean Brison (As the Look-See) with actress Belinda Gosbee 6ca876eaa7618f7131eb1905702a560bcc9c9bb0r1-480-480v2_00.jpg|Sean Brison (As the Look-See) with actor James A. Janisse s3-news-tmp-127306-screen_shot_2018-04-18_at_12.26.03_pm--2x1--940.png DlN9_TDVsAEWYxb.jpg image16.jpeg Dlz_Bk5U4AAD8qJ.jpg DYxEUySVMAAJUiY.jpg|The Look-See along with Aponi, Taylor, Ema, Fluffy, Giggles the Clown, and Mr. Nowak 41464593_728022607546787_6724792804650181588_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Immortals